Fireworks Obsidian
Fireworks Obsidian is a Gem currently living in The Garden on Mars. She is a formal member of Pink Zirconia's Court. Appearance Fireworks Obsidian is a tall, bulky, imposing Gem; not including her hair, she's slightly taller than a typical Quartz soldier. Her Gemstone is on her right shoulder. Her skin is dark gray, and she has a round head with no nose or lips, and reddish pink eyes without pupils. Fireworks Obsidian has spiky orange hair. She wears a cream shirt, a mauve vest with a pink diamond-shaped button on the front, burgundy leggings, and vermillion elbow-length gloves and knee-high boots. Personality Fireworks Obsidian doesn't speak at all; when she needs to talk to someone, she'll instead use telepathy to communicate directly with them. She carries out her superior's orders without emotion, and, while she doesn't speak, her loyalties are clear through her actions. Despite her affiliation with Pink Zirconia's court, Fireworks Obsidian is still loyal to the ideals of Homeworld. She dislikes interacting with Gems that are defective, adamantly refuses to fuse with others, and frowns on those that don't adhere to their intended purposes. History Fireworks Obsidian was assigned to Pink Zirconia long before the Rebellion. When it did occur, Fireworks followed her superior to Earth, and became one of only a handful of Obsidians that had gone to Earth and did not defect to the Crystal Gems, not even joining them for the sake of espionage. She fought alongside Homeworld loyalists, and, despite getting close enough to analyze Rose Quartz, was unable to figure out her true identity until "the exposure." Pink Zirconia fled from Earth, taking her entire entourage with her, and got them all stranded on Mars, something that eventually became permanent when the star system was abandoned. Fireworks Obsidian took up her original purpose as an enforcer, though quickly found that, by Pink Zirconia's new standard, there were next to no rules to enforce. Eventually, one of the Zirconia's creations escaped captivity and became a nuisance for the Gems residing in the repurposed outpost. Fireworks, with her brute strength and telepathy, was able to recapture the Pseudo-Gem. This caught Pink Zirconia's attention, and she made the Obsidian her official zookeeper. Abilities As a typical Era 1 Gem, Fireworks Obsidian has standard Gem abilities, such as agelessness and superhuman strength. Skillset * Mace Proficiency: Fireworks Obsidian's weapon is a spiked mace that she can summon and use with ease. Unique Abilities * Telepathy: As an Obsidian, Fireworks Obsidian has the ability to "read" others' thoughts with minimal effort. She can also communicate telepathically with other Gems, which she does in lieu of speaking. * Flashbang Generation: Fireworks Obsidian can create explosions that, while not powerful enough to be damaging, are bright and loud enough to temporarily blind and deafen an individual. This allows her to disorient an opponent and, as she is immune to the effects herself, gain the upper hand. Relationships Pink Diamond Fireworks Obsidian is fully aware of her former Diamond's second identity, but still believes her to have been shattered by some other means. However, she doesn't mourn for her Diamond, having seen the physical and emotional damage that the Rebellion caused firsthand. Instead, she is glad that Pink Diamond's "reign of terror" is over. Pink Zirconia Fireworks Obsidian generally obeys her Zirconia without question, respecting her authority. However, despite this, she is made extremely uncomfortable by her superior's eccentricities and informal behavior. This is only made worse by the fact that she is Pink Zirconia's official zookeeper, and needs to re-capture any pseudo-Gems that escape captivity. Pseudo-Gems Fireworks Obsidian does not think highly of the Pseudo-Gems. She treats them as animals, not considering them to be sentient, but still handles them with care due to their connection to her superior. Regardless, she is known to frequently pressure Pink Zirconia to destroy at least a few of the Pseudo-Gems, citing their frequent escape attempts as a reason to do so. Trivia * Fireworks Obsidian at one point had star markings on her body similar to those on the canon Snowflake Obsidian, but these were eventually removed. ** This is in part to make Fireworks easier to draw, but it is also because Snowflake Obsidian's concept art suggests that her own markings are corruption scars, something that Fireworks would obviously not have. * If she somehow fused with Pink Zirconia, they would form a Helenite. Gemstone Gemology * Fireworks obsidian (sometimes called firecracker obsidian) is an uncommon variety of black obsidian, with inclusions of light-colored minerals such as cristobalite. These inclusions range from white to deep red. * Fireworks obsidian is often very similar in appearance to snowflake obsidian; however, they can be distinguished by the shape and (sometimes) color of the inclusions. * Obsidian in general is not a traditional birthstone for any month, but it is a zodiacal stone for Capricorn. * As a volcanic glass, obsidian of all types was historically polished into mirrors for metaphysical reasons, such as communicating with otherworldly entities. * Obsidian in general is a stone of protection, clarity, and truth, and is associated with the base chakra. Gallery Fireworks Obsidian.png | Fireworks Obsidian's initial design Fireworks 2.0.png | Fireworks Obsidian's second design, before "Snowflake's" full body was seen Fireworks and Gooby.png | Fireworks Obsidian carrying a pseudo-Gem (used for reference pic) Category:Characters Category:Obsidians Category:Loyalists Category:Pink Zirconia's Court Category:Era 1 Gems Category:Pink Diamond Gems Category:Black Colored Gems Category:Unknown Colony Gems Category:Active Gems